User talk:Volknur
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 150cc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wintermelon43 (Talk) 22:28, January 20, 2013 question yes please help. how do you make templete's?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) First off, what kind of templates do you want? Secondly, all you have to do to create a template is make a page titled Template:Title. What do you think of the Super Mario Kart page? I've tweaked it a little, and just wanted to see what you thought of it. Volknur (talk) 22:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) look's great!!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) if you make it to 100 edit's i'll give you chat mod (i can't give you rollback or admin unfortenly.)Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Only 18 edits to go, then! I realise you're not a Bureaucrat of this wiki, so it's ok, I understand. Volknur (talk) 01:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Volknur (talk) 11:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) reason because the grammar was already bad so thus it still looked bad.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) No matter, I've edited it. Just remember that it hasn't actually been announced yet, so we can't go off and say that it has been developed. BTW, you may want to consider putting the topic into your message. It was confusing at first. Volknur (talk) 01:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually it was announced but like 2 days ago--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected, then. Volknur (talk) 12:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) not it that's not what i meant i want just a simple thing for one certain thing that can show too and more of them (for the one's you put in itWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of something like this (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Favorite_Plant), but in karts tracks racer's and thing's like that--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I will see what I can do. Volknur (talk) 00:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Just from copying the code off of that wiki, I can't get it to work at the moment. I'll keep trying to get the user boxes to work, though. Volknur (talk) 00:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) blue falcon no insult but why do you like the blue falcan?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that was just a test. It was the first vehicle I saw which had the same name as the image. I don't think the templates are going to work precisely as you wanted, but perhaps we could use universal images for the different user boxes? Volknur (talk) 22:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Administratorship You know what? I think you might be able to. I'd be happy to admin this wiki! Volknur (talk) 22:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) a glitch a glitch happened when HeatBallerZ was adding picture's which removed catogorie's so please don't edit until i resolve it.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I double-checked the glitch, and it is only a visual glitch. If you didn't realise already, it also only affects the pages that HeatBaller was uploading pictures to. The category pages still exist, though. I wonder what caused it exactly? I've never encountered it before. Volknur (talk) 12:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) it effect's badge's!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess we'll have to avoid editing those pages for badge-hunting purposes, then, won't we? Volknur (talk) 22:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) i got it but i need to testWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I've already fixed it. There is no need. Volknur (talk) 22:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) can you coler my name to lime green or what the coler is too?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Color Can you make a color for Chat mods too?This user's on FIRE! (talk) 23:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am admin now so can you change my color?This user's on FIRE! (talk) 23:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Argument Request i think i know how to stop it.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) it's probuly the badge's!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) it's done if we disable badge's i think.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) can you disable badge's? if it is a compation to him he will get mad again and try to get in another fight.(i wouden't take actain though and ignore it) but i am trying to be nice and keep him from getting demoted.of course don't mentain this to HeatBallerZ and don't mentain that i asked this.--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) no more messege's tonight ok?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I may consider your request, but if I do, I will consult with Launchballer. I will wait a couple of days, as to see what happens between the two of you. However, understand that I am impartial in this. If I remove the badges, then I remove them because I have judged them to be detrimental to the wiki and it's users, not just because of this fight. Besides, Launchballer has warned you both that if you continue to fight, he'll demote you both. It will be a consequence of your decisions. Volknur (talk) 02:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ok you can keep them.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) highbreed highbreed i deleted the page but he made about mario when we have MarioWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Um, hi . . . You'll probably say no, but what do I have to do to get a promotion to sysop? I mean, I've been doing a lot of improvement on the wiki. You might not notice it now, but with a sysop promotion, I bet I could do a lot. I've fixed a lot some pages and improved their quality. I'm not really sure because I'm not an sysop anywhere else. I'm just wondering. ~ MarioLuigi1234 00:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Whassup? I'm ML. 11:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) One problem: I just noticed that he doesn't seem to be active on any of the Wikis it says he's contributed to, and his last edit here was in February. O_O Are there any more active crats on this wiki? Whassup? I'm ML. 11:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) 'K, then! Thanks! :) Whassup? I'm ML. 11:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, weird. Whassup? I'm ML. 11:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You know what? I'll just contact Wikia staff. Whassup? I'm ML. 13:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply But at least they'll read them. Whassup? I'm ML. 11:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Image Template The template is meant for sections, not whole articles, so adding just the category wouldn't prompt users to add pics. I fixed the template to add that category. Do you like that idea? Whassup? I'm ML. 00:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Whassup? I'm ML. 00:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Colors Hey there! Do you know to make usernames different colors? For example, the usernames of sysops are green here. OK, thanks! Whassup? I'm ML. 12:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC)